Dragon Ball GT power levels
Oozaru = 10x base * Super Saiyan = 50x base * Super Saiyan 2 = 100x base * Super Saiyan 3 = 400x base * Golden Oozaru = 4,000x base * Super Saiyan 4 = 40,000x base * Fusion Dance = (Fusee1 + Fusee2) x300 Power Level Required to Destroy Objects Remember when Master Roshi destroyed the Moon in Dragonball with just a power level of 139? Well,here's the thing though He used a Kamehameha wave to do that. And we already know that Ki blasts have a higher power level than the characters utilizing them (as seen when Raditz used his scouter to measure Goku and Piccolo's power individual levels; 408 and 416 vs when they charged up their Ki blasts; 1,330 and 1,356). Therefor It was Master Roshi's Kamehameha's power that was strong enough to destroy the Moon in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, not his own power of 139. So if we use the Individual Character/ Ki Blast ratio of 1330 / 408 = 3.25980 to measure Roshi's Kamehameha's power, we get 139 * 3.25980 = about 453. So the following list is based solely on this conclusion: * Moon : 453 * Earth (50x Moon) : 22,650 * Our Sun (320,000x Earth) : 7,248,000,000 * Star (2-10x our Sun) : 72,480,000,000 * Galaxy (100 Million x a Star) : 7,248,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Universe (100 Billion x Galaxy) : 724,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Octillion) GT Saga Black Star Dragon Balls: Room of Spirit and Time: Goku (Post 15 years training) = 3,840,000,000,000 (Trillion) Emperor Pilaf = 38 Agent Mai = 17 Dog = 29 Dende = 1.900 Mr. Popo = 2.300 Goku (Transformed into a kid) = 200,000,000,000 (Billion) Dark Shenron = N/A Robots - 1,000,000 each Robots Fighting - 5,000,000 each Command Nezi - 32,000,000,000 Bizu - 25,000,000,000 Ribet - 22,000,000,000 Natt - 6,800,000,000 Pan's Energy Wave - 10,000,000,000 Goku (kid) = 1,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Goku ((kid) Super Saiyan) = 50,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Luud = 60,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Super Mega Cannon Sigma - 80,640,000,000,000 (Trillion) General Rilldo = 161,280,000,000,000 (Trillion) Goku (kid) = 322,560,000,000,000 (Trillion) Goku ((kid) Super Saiyan) = 16,128,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Meta Rilldo (Super Mega Cannon Sigma absorbed) = 900,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Hyper Meta Rilldo = 12,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku ((kid) Super Saiyan 2) - 32,256,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) for one second Goku ((kid) Super Saiyan) = 16,128,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Pan - 160,000,000 Goku (kid) = 400,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Trunks - 100,000,000,000 Giru - 1,000,000 Dr. Myuu - 1,500,000 Baby (baby form) - 82,500,000 Baby Saga : Planet Pital Goku ((kid) supressed) - 500,000,000 Trunks - 360,000,000 Pan - 60,000,000 Giru - 1,000,000 Baby (in the child's body) - 3 Doctors - 2-6 Baby (in a doctor's body) - 6 Baby Trunks - 360,000,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan) - 18,000,000,000 Baby (child form) - 165,000,000 Trunks - 360,000,000 Giants animals - 10-500 Giant Bee Queen - 70 Giant - 1,500 Arrival of Baby on the Earth : Infected People - 0.01-50 Satan - 25 Palace - 3.5 Goten = 3.600.000.000 (Billion) Baby (teenage form) - 8.600.000.000.000 (Trillion) Goten (Super Saiyan) = 1.800.000.000.000 (Trillion) Baby Goten - 150.000.000.000 (Billion) Chichi - 120 Videl - 340 Gohan - 4,600,000,000,000 (Trillion) Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) - 75.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Gohan (Super Saiyan) - 400.000.000.000.000 (Trillion) Piccolo (with weights) - 600.000.000.000 (Billion) Baby Gohan - 10.800.000.000.000 (Trillion) Bra - 460.000 Vegeta - 120,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) - 250,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan) - 6,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) - 500,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Baby Goten - 150.000.000.000 (Billion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) - 12,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Baby Vegeta - 2,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Baby Vegeta : Goku (kid) - 500,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Trunks - 176.000.000.000 (Billion) Pan - 160.000.000 Giru - 1,000,000 Baby Dende - 2.800 Baby Bulma - 4 Baby Chichi - 130 Baby Videl - 360 Baby Gohan - 18,000,000,000 Baby Goten - 360,000,000 Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) - 900,000,000,000 Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) - 18,000,000,000 Goku's Kikohas - 500,000,000,000 each Baby Gohan (wounded) - 600,000,000 Baby Goten (wounded) - 12,000,000 Baby Vegeta - 45,000,000,000,000 Goku ((kid) Super Saiyan 3) - 40,000,000,000,000 Goku ((kid) weakened) - 20,000,000,000 Baby Gohan (Super Saiyan) - 900,000,000,000 Baby Goten (Super Saiyan) - 18,000,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta - 50,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Baby Trunks - 360,000,000 Baby Trunks (Super Saiyan) - 18,000,000,000 Baby Bulla - 4,500,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2 - 100,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku ((kid) wounded) - 2,000 gradually decreases Kaïbito - 55,000,000,000 Old Kaïoshin - 1,500,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2 : Goku (recovered) - 100,000,000,000 Surogo - 9 Shusurogo - 4.5 Kaïbito - 55,000,000,000 Old Kaïoshin - 1,500,000 Infected People - 0.01-50 Uub - 145,000,000,000 Super Baby Vegeta 2 (supressed) - 200,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Pan - 60,000,000 Fat Majin Buu - 50,000,000,000 Majuub - 800,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Super Baby Vegeta 2 - 1,600,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Goku (kid with tail) - 1,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku ((kid with tail) Super Saiyan 3) - 400,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku (Golden Oozaru) - 4,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Goku (Super Saiyan 4 (supressed)) - 8,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Goku (Super Saiyan 4) - 40,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Baby Bulma - 4 Baby Vegeta (Golden Oozaru (supressed)) - 8,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Baby Vegeta (Golden Oozaru) - 16,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Goku (Super Saiyan 4 (wounded)) - 20,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) gradually decreases Goku's Kamehameha x10 - 900,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Baby Vegeta (Golden Oozaru (wounded)) - 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) gradually decreases Gohan (released) - 90,000,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan) - 4,500,000,000,000 Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) - 9,000,000,000,000 Goten (released) - 8,000,000,000 Goten (Super Saiyan) - 400,000,000,000 Trunks (released) - 8,000,000,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan) - 400,000,000,000 Majuub - 800,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Pan (decided) - 500,000,000 Vegeta (released) - 120,000,000,000 Baby (adult form) - 8,600,000,000 Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan 4) - 40,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Goku's Kamehameha x10 - 900,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Goku (kid) - 1,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Piccolo (with weights) - 60,000,000,000 Super Android 17 Saga : Hell unleashed : Goku ((kid)suppressed) - 240 Satan - 25 Other Participants of Championship - -1-20 Majuub (Papayaman) - 725 Pan (suppressed) - 300 Goku (kid) - 64,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Vegeta - 120,000,000,000 Goku ((kid) Super Saiyan) - 3,200,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan) - 6,000,000,000,000 Goku (kid) - 64,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku ((kid) Super Sayian 4) - 2,560,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Vegeta - 120,000,000,000 Trunks (suppressed) - 40,000,000 A-17 - 360,000,000 Hell 17 - 360,000,000 Super A-17 (Suppressed) - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Super A-17 (absorbing x10 Kamehameha) - 700,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Super A-17 (Full Power) - 2,560,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Radditz - 1,200,000 Cooler (final form) - 3,760,000,000 Saïbaïmen - 12,000 each Babidi - 1,000,000 Zabon - 25,000,000 Dodoria - 24,000,000 Reecom - 45,000,000 Jeece - 45,000,000 Barta - 45,000,000 Guldo - 150,000 Captain Ginyu - 120,000,000 King Cold - 13,000,000,000 Pan - 500,000,000 Major Metallitron - 150 General Black (in fighting robot) - 200 Commander Blue (in plane) - 300 Colonel Yellow (in plane) - 190 Goten - 8,000,000,000 Trunks - 8,000,000,000 Majuub - 800,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Majin Pui Pui - 50,000,000 Majin Yakon - 800,000,000 C-19 - 900,000,000 Vegeta - 120,000,000,000 Nappa - 4,500,000 Gohan - 90,000,000,000 General Rildo - 98,000,000 Goku (kid) - 240,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell - 55,000,000,000 Frieza - 24,000,000,000 Cell (Goku absorbed) - 295,000,000,000 Super Perfect Cell - 88,000,000,000,000 Shadow Dragons Saga : Goku (kid) - 128,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Trunks - 12,000,000,000 Trunks (Super Saiyan) - 600,000,000,000 Pan - 750,000,000 Haze Shenron - 480,000 Oceanus Shenron - 2,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Rage Shenron - 150,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Rage Shenron (Power Increase) - 1,500,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Naturon Shenron (Real Form) - 10 Naturon Shenron (Full Power/Power Absorption) - 50,000,000,000,000 (Trillion) Naturon Shenron (Pan Absorbed) - 192,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Goku (Super Saiyan 4 (Heavily Supressed)) - 480,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Black Smoke Shenron - 2,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Majuub - 800,000,000,000,000,000 (Quadrillion) Nouva Shenron - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Golden Nouva Shenron - 5,120,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Goku (Super Saiyan 4 (Blinded)) - 5,120,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Eis Shenron - 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Syn Shenron - 256,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Goku (kid (Powered Up by Z-Fighters)) - 3,200,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan 4) - 128,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Vegeta (Post-Training) - 2,400,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Vegeta (Oozaru) - 24,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) - 96,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Sextillion) Omega Shenron - 3,840,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Septillion) Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) - 76,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Septillion)Category:Fanmade Power Levels Category:Dragon ball super